


大锅煮炖菜

by Aluolm



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluolm/pseuds/Aluolm
Kudos: 21





	大锅煮炖菜

➷男人说什么真的就来一次根本就是屁话➹  
  
乔纳森·乔斯达是一位优秀的丈夫。俊朗帅气的外表、温柔善良的性格，还有根植在乔斯达家族血脉之中的黄金精神，有关他的一切都让你明白自己的丈夫是一位真正的绅士。然而每次坦诚相见时目光触及那具如古希腊雕塑般比例完美、精瘦健壮的躯体时，这种强烈的反差都会令你一阵阵头晕目眩。  
乔纳森虽然性格温柔，性欲却很强烈。最初他还会对这种事感到羞涩和不自在，甚至会因为怕自己弄痛你而流出眼泪；但是在逐渐掌握技巧变得游刃有余后，他仿佛成了另一个人，展露出属于雄性的强势和色气。  
连续高潮后还要被他按在床上继续做，既是享受也是折磨。乔纳森会露出幼犬般可怜中带着恳求的表情，把被汗水浸湿的发丝向后撩起，用商量的口气问道，「可以再来一次吧，○○？」  
「不、不行！我已经没力气了……」  
即使拒绝了他，你的丈夫也会咬着唇看向你，嗓音柔和，语气却没有容你第二次拒绝的余地。  
「……真的不行吗？」  
……说不行也不会停，为什么还要问呢？你无奈地想道。  
在你自暴自弃地点了点头后，蓝发青年浑身肌肉都抽动了几下，青筋勃发的锐利肉刃迅疾而猛烈地抽插着，碾磨着娇嫩穴肉中的每一道褶皱。过了对你而言十分漫长的一段时间，他才会在你哭着潮吹后将粘稠炽热的浊白液体灌进了湿热的蜜壶中。  
「辛苦你了，○○」  
乔纳森亲了亲你的脖子，又在你的唇上轻啄了一下，像是给女儿读童话书的父亲般用低哑而柔和的声音在你耳边说道，「我爱你」  
他的眼眶有些泛红，双眸微微泛着水光。这份强欲本性除了你谁也不能如此清楚，恐怕没人会相信这位高贵的绅士会把自己的妻子做到快要昏过去都不肯罢休。所谓的食髓知味大概就是这么回事吧？  
每次醒来的时候你都觉得自己像是被拆掉又重拼起来，身体一阵酸痛。但你总是想生气却又生不起气来，因为先一步醒来的乔纳森会穿好衣服，把你的头放在自己的膝盖上温柔地抚摸着。  
「你是我挚爱的妻子，也是我发誓要用生命守护的人。」  
「请你相信，我一定会一辈子珍惜你的。」  
……败给他了。  
  
  


➷是兄弟就用组合技➹  
  
「小姐？」  
西撒低头唤你，嗓音有些喑哑。这位波纹使者是个性感又色气的意大利男人，每次被他用那种有意无意间挑拨心弦的声音称为「小姐」的时候，任谁都抵挡不了那满溢而出的男性荷尔蒙。  
你正坐在他的大腿上，被西撒的双手环着腰。他在你耳边反复念了几次，你才红着脸回头。西撒专注地凝视着你，那双翠色的眼眸仿佛住了勾人心魂的妖精小姐，目光柔和的同时又颇具侵略性。  
他试探性地舔了舔你的唇瓣，然后撬开贝齿深入口腔，勾住你的舌头温柔地引导着。西撒显然是个精通此道的老手，不但没有像乔瑟夫之前那次差点让你断了气，甚至在不自觉间牵住了他的衣襟主动迎了上去。  
两人唇瓣分离的时候，你的嘴唇上沾着属于金发青年的唾液和气息。你拉着衣服大口喘气，心脏剧烈地跳动着，胸口也随着剧烈的呼吸大幅度地起伏着。  
西撒把你抱了起来，换了个方向再次搂进怀中，一只手揽在你腰上。你身上的裙子是他给你挑的，原本就是比较宽松的款式，轻而易举地便被他单手脱到腰侧。你羞耻地埋入他怀里不敢看他，两团莹白的软肉紧紧贴着他的胸膛，小巧的肩头微微泛红。  
「小姐真可爱……虽然想让你放开一点不要那么紧张，但你羞涩时只能依靠我的模样也让人难以舍弃呢。」  
西撒在你面前总是很可靠，笑起来的时候却让你觉得很危险。他抬起你的下巴，在泛着水光的唇上轻啄一口。  
「……我该怎么做才比较合适，可以请你告诉我吗？」  
男人真是矛盾的生物，喜欢丢出疑问句却做着不打算停下来的动作。西撒的手指修长且白皙，还带着一层粗糙的薄茧。他先是咬住了左边的红果，把那里吮吸得微肿后；接下来又侵入了腿心间的私处，两根手指夹住柔嫩濡湿的阴唇后用指尖娴熟地拨弄着，时不时地探进狭窄的穴口又很快抽离，没几下便把初经人事的你弄得意乱情迷了。  
「西撒……可恶，你这家伙怎么这么熟练啊？」  
波纹使者二号兼只有理论经验的处男乔瑟夫在一旁看着好友熟练的举动，意识到再这样下去恐怕会讨不到甜头，还得硬着老二看一场活春宫。他是绝对不乐意看到这种发展的，必须得做出点实际行动来。  
虎口夺食不是什么好主意，但乔瑟夫仍然顶着西撒不善的目光单膝跪地，也不管好友那一瞬露出了嫌弃到差点爆杀气的表情就径直对着你的私处伸出了舌头。不想沾到乔瑟夫唾液的西撒立刻抽回了手，拾起不远处的丝质手帕仔细地擦了擦自己的手。  
「JOJO……你这样也太没风度了！」  
面对友人的嫌弃，乔瑟夫不但没有反悔甚至表现得很嚣张，「谁叫你自顾自地先下手还想吃独食？西撒，我可不是那种光看着不行动的人啊～」  
乔瑟夫摸了摸你大腿根部的白皙肌肤，用自己的舌头代替手指将已经被充分濡湿的小穴舔得发出了淫靡的水声。娇嫩的花瓣被他用舌尖舔开，舌头朝着流出蜜液的私处内部探去，搔刮着膣道入口的肉壁。  
「抱歉啊，○○～」  
他仍是嬉皮笑脸地样子，在你的大腿上重重地「啵」了一口，「让我看着西撒那么得意也太残忍了。我虽然不像他那么有技巧，论喜欢你的程度却绝对不会输哦！」  
「只要有爱的话一定能让你舒服的！……大概。」  
乔瑟夫的行动虽然毫无章法，基本上是凭着欲望和某些成人读物和影像中提供的「教诲」而行动的，却足够让敏感的女体得到激烈的刺激，粗糙的舌苔使花唇逐渐充血肿胀，被搅弄出来一股又一股淫液。  
两方夹击之下，压力山大的你差点就想逃了。  
被对方掺和上一脚的西撒生气归生气，身体却没有停止行动，竟然还在隐隐地配合乔瑟夫的行动。他将空出来的两只手放在了雪白的乳房上，将它们揉捏成各种令人浮想联翩的形状，被他触碰到的地方仿佛有电流窜过。  
西撒意外地喜欢在你身上留下痕迹，不是在乳肉上留下红红的指痕，便是轻咬肩头或耳垂留下浅浅的齿印。如果不是姿势不方便，他大概会在你脖子上也留下几个印子。  
「小姐……有时候，我真的很想一个人把美味的你吞掉呢。」  
金发青年说着危险的玩笑话，碧色的眼眸牢牢地锁住了你，目光如狼一般危险、如火一般灼热。你坐在西撒身上，隔着衣服也能感受到他涨硬起来的火热性器正抵在自己的臀部上。这种隐秘的色情，竟然比实实在在的性爱更让你害羞。  
但是……  
三、三个人，果然还是太勉强了吧……？！  
  
  



End file.
